A Little Time
by KStan
Summary: AU. Felicity left Starling City five months after the earthquake in the Glades, right before Oliver returned. Now she was back after a year away but she isn't the same woman she was when she left. How will Dig and Oliver react to her reappearance?
1. Chapter 1

One year. That was how long it took Felicity to come back to Starling City after the earthquake in the Glades. That was how long it took to learn to live with the guilt she felt for not being able to stop it. But now she was returning a different woman than the one who had left. She was returning back to Starling mature and confident and with slightly more elegance, she thought at least.

The taxi dropped her off outside of the tall building she had once called work, Queens Consolidated, it looked bigger than it had when she left but she suspected that was because she had spent so much time surrounded by countryside rather than a busy city. Quickly she paid the driver and turned to face the intimidating building. No she scolded herself, she wasn't scared of what was about to come, she needed it to happen before she could fully move on.

Smoothing out the front of her crisp white shirt she forced herself to take a step towards the doors, the rest of the way was relatively easy and she pushed the glass doors open confidently. The receptionist quickly gave Felicity a badge and gave her the directions to get to Mr Queens office, she politely listened despite knowing the layout of the building like the back of her hand.

Before she knew what was happening she was in the elevator on her way up to Oliver's office. Now she was nervous, she looked down at her outfit and realised that her style had changed since she was last here, back then it would be a bright outfit usually a pencil skirt and shirt with flats but now she was in ripped mid-wash jeans with an oversized white shirt tucked in, to finish it off she had thrown on a brown leather jacket and nude heels.

The thought of wearing bright colours now made Felicity feel incredibly uncomfortable. It had begun after the earthquake, slowly she had taken the colour out of her wardrobe in favour of black or brown.

She was startled out of her thoughts as the elevator doors sprang open meaning she was on her desired floor. Taking a deep breath she stepped onto the once familiar floor and started towards his office, realising she'd have to keep up appearances she stopped in front of his assistants desk.

"I'm here to see Mr Queen" She said impatiently when the young girl didn't acknowledge her straight away. Barely looking up from her computer she waved her hand towards the door to his office which Felicity took as an invitation to go in.

She had already known the office was empty from her peripheral vision. Taking the time alone in his office she looked for any signs of the life he had been living while she had been gone but there were none. Only a photo he had of his father which had always been there.

A sigh escaped her lips as she gave up and walked to looked out of the windows that overlooked the city that hadn't changed since she left. That made her feel better, almost comforted, to know that if today didn't go well she would have the familiar City to ease her back to a life similar to the one she once had.

The sound of a door opening made her freeze, not daring to turn to see who it was. She closed her eyes tightly and held her breath waiting for them to speak and then finally they did "Mr Queen is running a few minutes late but should be here soon Mrs Blake". Suddenly all of the air left her lungs at the sound of her best friends voice, it had been so long since she'd heard his voice but she instantly relaxed when she heard it.

"John" Was all she could whisper as she spun to face him.

The small smile he had on his face dropped instantaneously to be replaced with one of pure confusion. "Felicity?" He asked unsure, all she could do was nod as tears clouded her vision. He stood shell shocked for a few moments before he was striding over to where she was stood, slowly he lifted a hand to cup her cheek and she gently leaned into it. "You came back" It wasn't a question but she nodded anyway knowing she couldn't trust her voice.

Suddenly her feet weren't touching the floor and she was being held tightly to John's chest, this shocked her and suddenly words came tumbling out of her mouth "I'm so sorry I left you, and Oliver but I couldn't do it anymore. The guilt was eating me alive. I had to get away. I had to save myself before I lost myself completely. I know it was selfish. I'm sorry. I'm sorry." She stopped when she heard him shushing her.

Finally she relaxed into his embrace and knew she was finally home. Slowly he put her down and released her but kept his hands on her arms. One look at his face and she knew he wasn't angry for her leaving but there was still one person who she needed to see and the thought terrified her now she was here.

As if he read her mind Dig spoke reassuringly "I'll be here, always". At his words Felicity flung herself into him, she had truly missed him, it took him a moment before he wrapped his arms back around her. She didn't know how long they stood like that before they were interrupted by someone clearing their throat.

Instinctively she dropped her arms and stepped away from Dig. She regretted doing that later, because now she was facing Oliver. The shock was evident on his face and his mouth even opened slightly when he took in the face of a girl who he hadn't seen in nearly a year and a half.

"Hi" Felicity greeted him meekly. The stony expression that took over his features had her gulping, preparing herself for his reaction.

"What the fuck" He roared.


	2. Chapter 2

"_What the fuck" He roared._

Felicity winced at the volume of his voice. "Oliver" She said tentatively. All the hours she'd spent thinking of what she would say to him and that was all that came to mind, she inwardly cursed herself knowing how pathetic she sounded.

A dark chuckle escaped him which only increased her discomfort. "That's all you have to say?" Oliver asked "Just…just leave. Please" Felicity's eyes widened, that wasn't the reaction she expected, a shouting match, a barrage of questions, maybe even a thankful smile that she had returned but not him to flat out refuse to even listen to her.

The anger bubbled inside her and she squared her shoulders preparing herself for the fight. "No." She responded "No. I'm not leaving."

"It's not like you've had a problem with it before. Leaving seems to come pretty natural to you" Oliver spat at her as he marched to his desk and stood with his back to her. He knew his anger was misplaced and from the glimpse he had gotten of her face he knew she was shocked. In a sick way, he was glad that he might have hurt her then she would know how he felt when he returned from the island to find that she wasn't here to greet him.

Digg took a deep breath, preparing himself for Felicity to fight back. He was angry too but knew that shouting wouldn't help, if anything it would more likely send her running away to where ever she had been for the past year. When he looked at Felicity he noticed the tears in her eyes instantly he stepped forward to comfort her but she held her hands up stopping him.

Taking a deep breath she squeezed her eyes shut. "Fine, I'll go. But fuck you Oliver Queen." She said. "Do you have any idea what I went through after the device went off? No because you didn't give a damn about anyone other than yourself." With that she turned on her heel and hurried out of the office without even glancing back.

Oliver waited until he was sure she was gone before he let out the breath he'd been holding. "Go after her" John Urged "Because if you let her walk out of you life again, you'll regret it"

"You heard what she just said didn't you? She doesn't want me to be apart of her life. She just left." He argued, turning to face his friend.

"Now Oliver I know you don't really believe that. She came back, so what makes you think she is here for something other than to see you and me." Shaking his head at Oliver's stupidity, he tried further to encourage him "This isn't just about you. It's about her, hell its even about me because I wouldn't like my friend back. You weren't the only one that she left here you know."

"Fine." Oliver pushed off from his desk and strode from his office towards the elevators hoping to catch her up.

Things weren't the same as when she left, not only within his team but with him too. Anything he might have thought could happen when they had begun to build a friendship couldn't any more. There was more at stake, more people that could be hurt including Felicity and himself, he couldn't sacrifice their friendship because over a year ago he had a fleeting image of them being more than what they were.

When the doors finally opened and the lobby came into view, his feet couldn't carry him quick enough as his eyes skimmed the area realising she wasn't there but then a flash of blonde caught his eye and there she was in front of the building.

When he reached the doors he hesitated. What if she didn't forgive him? What if she sent him away like he had done to her? But all the what if's wouldn't stop him from trying to save this friendship.

"Felicity" He called. If she was shocked to see him she didn't show it as she spun to face him. He came to a stop just before her, now he noticed the little differences in her appearance. She wasn't dressed like the Felicity in his memory and now she had her blonde hair straight and blowing around her shoulders instead pulled into her typical pony tail, even her lips weren't covered in a brightly colour lipstick and instead natural. He had to admit as good as she looked before now she looked like a women and his tongued darted out automatically to wet his lips.

"I…we…sorry" He stuttered after he realised he'd been staring. "I'm sorry" he repeated making her smile up at him.

"I am too" Felicity replied "Why don't we meet up for dinner, tonight? Maybe then we could talk all of this out, who knows you might actually show some emotion other than anger" She smirked and he smiled brightly in return knowing that they could get through this.

"I'd really like that. I'll have a car come and pick you-"

"No" she shouted quickly "I can get myself there Oliver. I looked after myself for long enough so getting to dinner isn't too much of a stretch"

That made Oliver finally notice the biggest difference in Felicity, she was confident. It was clear in the way she carried herself, and in the way she spoke to him, she wasn't afraid like she was before she left.

Felicity interrupted his thoughts by holding out a small piece of card. "I'll see you later" Instead of replying Oliver closed the distance between them and pulled her into his chest with his arms locking around her back. It took a moment before she responded to this but then she moulded to his body and clung onto his suit jacket. "I missed you" She mumbled into his shirt.


	3. Chapter 3

As she sat in the taxi on the way back to her hotel a fleeting thought of her old life made her change her mind. "Excuse me, could you take me to Verdant"

"I don't think its open at this time of day Miss but sure" The driver replied.

Sitting back in her seat she smiled to herself "I know the owner" she muttered, more to herself. Despite the whiplash from Olivers changing emotions, she thought the first meeting went well. It was the dinner she had suggested that was worrying her the most, it would be uncomfortable, that much she knew but how was she supposed to explain what had happened while she was gone.

When people leave they settle down in a quiet village and live the quiet life. Well, she thought, at least I did half of that but with an extra twist. She hadn't planned what had happened but she didn't regret it either because it made her who she was now. Still it was inevitable that her life would catch up with her, that he would-

"Here we are" The driver said loudly interrupting Felicitys thoughts. Quickly paying the driver and waiting till her drove away before she skirted around the edge of the building to the back door. Hoping the boys hadn't changed the password she quickly punched in the numbers and with a resounding click the door unlocked. Her heels clanked loudly on the stairs as she cautiously walked down them. When she reached the bottom she was shocked to see that not much had changed, her computers looked relatively untouched, although she knew they had used them.

Walking into the middle of the space she sensed that something was off but couldn't see anything that seemed out of place. Just as she was about to turn around to see the back of the lair she felt something cold press against her neck.

Her breath caught in her throat as she tried to remember anything she could about how to fend off attackers. Nothing. She remembered nothing and so instead let out a squeak as the object was pressed further into her neck. "Who are you?" A voice hissed in Felicitys ear.

"F-Felicity" She stammered cautious not to move too much but still she felt blood begin to trickle from the cut on her neck as she was released from the hold of her attacker. She was spun to face a petite blonde with a fierce glint in her eye. "Are you crazy?" Felicity shrieked throwing her hands in the air.

"Yes" Was the only reply she got before the girl lunged at her with the arrow. She ducked sideways as quick as she could but felt the sharp edge slice her torso as she did. Sucking in a breath she dashed for her computers hoping to put them between herself and this crazy woman. But the other girl was faster and grabbed Felicity's hair, pulling her back. She was helpless, she couldn't break free and had no choice but to be dragged to the closest wall and shoved up against it.

Her head hit the wall with a thud that had Felicity biting down on her lip to keep from screaming. "Why are you doing this?" She whispered, she was hoping to appeal to the better nature of her attacker but this only seemed to anger her further as she wrapped her hand around Felicity's neck and began to squeeze.

Within a few moments Felicity had black spots dancing across her vision but just before her air supply was cut off completely her attacker disappeared and all Felicity could do was drop to her knees. Gulping in air she lifted her head to see the girl on the floor with Oliver pinning her down. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours before Digg's voice calling Felicity's name made Oliver tear his gaze from the girl beneath him to the girl he'd been here to see initially.

Digg lifted Felicity from the floor and helped her over to the table where she'd seen him patch up Oliver many times before. "You okay?" He asked one hand ghosting over her face. "Are you hurt?" He urged.

"I'm fine Digg, honestly" With that she opened her arms, this caused her jacket to fall open to reveal her white shirt with a spreading red stain. Looking up sheepishly at him "Sorry".

As he busied himself getting what he needed Oliver made his way to her side with the other blonde following behind. A hissing noise came out of his mouth when his eyes landed on the blood as Felicity removed her jacket. "Felicity, are you okay?" He asked, his blue eyes piercing her own.

She didn't answer straight away. She looked into his eyes and saw he didn't have a mask on, that all the pain he was feeling now and the guilt was shining through but the pure torture his eyes held further down was there too. It was cruel, she thought, that a man who had such a good heart and soul had been tarnished by his time on the island, and what had happened there had made him believe he didn't deserve to be happy. "I'm great." She smiled as she reached for his hand and squeezing it. If he was shocked by her gesture he didn't show it.

He held her hand all the time that Digg stitched her put and checked the bump on her head, when he was finished he kissed her forehead, something Oliver was envious of because he couldn't have the easy friendship that they shared, he always messed it up or made it into something more.

"So I think I deserve an explanation." Felicity stated as she climbed off of the table to face the three people before her. She wanted to cross her arms but the injury on her side prevented it so she settled for placing her hands on her hips. Taking in the confused faces she began to explain "I have just been attacked. I was held at arrow point, if that's even a saying, then stabbed and almost choked to death by this girl yet none of you have explained who she is, what she's doing here and none of you, not even you John Diggle have so much as attempted to tell her off. So explain."

"I'm not a child, I don't need telling off" The attacker muttered.

"Excuse me? Do you want to speak up? I can't hear you behind all that suppressed anger" Felicity snapped back.

"Felicity" Oliver warned "While you've been gone, things have happened and the amount of people who are involved in this has grown. One of them is Roy Harper and the other is Sara. Sara Lance."

Felicity's eyes went wide at this, and as she stared at Sara things finally clicked into place. "This wasn't how I expected our first meeting to go. I thought we'd meet over coffee or something normal. Then again you never really were normal, unless you consider surviving a boat sinking and then becoming an assassin and killing hundreds of people. Oh and sleeping with your sisters boyfriend. Which I am not judging by the way, each to their own and what not and I will stop but I just feel like I know so much about you." After her ramble she smiled widely at a confused Sara.

Oliver and Digg exchanged a look of equal confusion at Felicity's knowledge of Sara. Felicity didn't miss the look and sighed. Obviously her source f information hadn't been so forthcoming with these. "Maybe I should explain" she suggested.

John nodded his head "I think it'd help."

**Note**_ - I just wanted to thank you all for reading my story so far and for the feedback I have received, it really does mean a lot. I would also like to apologise for the strange uploading schedule, I will figure one out soon but I'm in the lead up to my exams (stupid time to start something like this, I know) and write whenever I have the time. _


	4. Chapter 4

Felicity glared out of the window and at the passing city. Her arms were crossed over her chest, a stark contrast to Olivers relaxed form beside her, his face was even set with a small smile at the sullen mood of his friend. Catching John's curious look in the rear view mirror he simply widened his smile.

"Can I at least go and get some clothes from my place?" Felicity asked looking at Digg for an answer instead of Oliver.

"I'm sure you can borrow some of-"He stopped talking as she shot him a deadly glare. "Fine" He surrendered.

They rode in silence the rest of the way to her new home, she'd yet to spend a night there although everything had been shipped over ahead of time, if she was honest she was glad when Oliver protested at her staying alone after sustaining her injury. That was once he got over the shock over knowing that she'd been in regular contact with Quentin Lance.

"_Quentin Lance?" Oliver asked, to which she nodded sheepishly._

"_My dad?" Once again Felicity nodded. "And he just decided to share my secrets with you? And I hope you don't mind me saying this but you are practically a stranger not only to me but also to my dad." Sara presumed. _

"_Actually we aren't strangers. We worked together to stop the earthquake machine in the Glades, granted we missed one but we went through that together. Oliver had gone and he was struggling to get Laurel out of her slump. So we started to spend time together, sometimes I'd go to his and we'd order food, sometimes I'd cook. We'd watch TV or talk about our lives, he'd ask for advice about Laurel, anything to make things feel normal. I even went to one of those meetings with him when he felt like he needed a drink. So we aren't strangers." Felicity explained. _

"_I glad you were there for him and in a way there for Laurel but that doesn't explain why you know about me" Sara motioned for Felicity to continue. _

_Taking a deep breath Felicity continued, despite knowing that what she was going to say would hurt the people in the room. "Well before I left, I think he knew what I was planning. After around a month of being away I finally decided to call home, and it was him that I called." Seeing the look of hurt on Diggs face she approached him and placed her hand on his upper arm. "I'm sorry, I was going to call but when I spoke to Quentin and he mentioned that the Vigilante had taken to the streets again I…well I don't know what I thought." _

_Placing his hands her shoulders he smiled fondly down at her, all the emotions he'd felt while she'd been gone, anger, guilt, misery, abandoned all melted away that first time he'd seen her in Olivers office. "It doesn't matter. All that matters is that your back, for good. I hope" _

_Sara cleared her throat, a cue for Felicity to keep talking. "Sorry. Where was I, right, well yeah I called him and he was just happy I wasn't dead, he made me promise to keep in touch. I don't know why but I agreed and so every other week or so I would call him or he'd call me. Well when he found out you were alive he needed to tell someone and that happened to be me. When he found out about the League of Assassins he told me because he needed to tell someone, he mentioned you and Oliver, in both capacities." _

_When she stopped talking everyone was silent, soaking in the information Felicity had shared. Oliver was the first person to break the silence "And Lance never thought he should tell me you were safe?"_

"_Why should he? I was an employee at QC and you hadn't even begun to work there yet. As for the Hood, I asked him not to say anything."_

_Sara stepped forward to Felicity, preparing herself for what was to come she leaned away from the advancing figure. She was taken aback when Sara wrapped her arms around Felicity and whispered in her ear "Thank you, for being there for my dad." As she pulled back Felicity lifted her shoulders in a gesture that meant no problem. _

Oliver calling her name pulled her out of thoughts and she realised they were idling outside her house. Pulling her keys out of her pocket she climbed out the car and jogged to her front door. A voice behind her made her jump as she pushed the door open "This is where you live?" It was Oliver.

A nod was the only reply she gave, hoping he wouldn't ask anymore questions. He followed her into the foyer with Digg not far behind, they exchanged a look after taking in the interior. "I'll go and pack a bag. You guys just, well just wait there" Felicity called already half way up the stairs.

"How the hell did she afford this place John? Something seems off."

Digg walked to the bottom of the stairs and looked up before turning to Oliver "We need to talk to her about what happened while she was gone. Tonight. I suggest that dinner you had planned is for the whole team, at your place." Oliver arched a brow at his friend "She's like my sister and I want to know what happened" He whispered hearing her steps at the top of the stairs.

"Ready" She announced reaching the boys at the bottom. Quickly she set the alarm and locked the door before following Oliver to the car.

They reached the Queen mansion in minutes, while her house was nice it didn't compare to the grandeur of this house. Oliver grabbed her bag before she could which caused her to roll her eyes, she did have full use of her arms she wanted to remind him but instead kept her mouth shut.

Oliver opened the door and motioned for Felicity to go ahead of him. The mansion was well decorated, if a little dated for her taste but beautiful all the same. Oliver threw Felicity's bag down at the bottom of the staircase planning to take her on a tour of the house before heading upstairs but a cry of distress made him stop.

Felicity dropped to her knees next to her bag "Couldn't you be a little gentle with my stuff" she complained as she rummaged around the small suitcase before finally plucking out a shoe and holding it to her chest as she stroked it "It's okay baby, the mean man wont hurt you again" She murmured.

To focused on the bizarre scene in front of him, Oliver hadn't noticed Thea appearing at the top of the stairs. "Finally a girl who seems to like shoes as much as me" Thea laughed, as she reached the bottom she let out a low whistle "Giuseppe Zanotti, nice".

Felicity stood with the shoe still clutched to her chest. "I'm Felicity." Thea took the hand held out to her and shook it gently.

Oliver stepped forward and let his hand rest on the small of Felicitys back "She got into a little bit of trouble with Sara and so she's staying here." He explained.

"Did Sara beat her up? That girl really needs to learn that not everyone is a threat. Before you say yes I know what she went through but that doesn't excuse attacking people for no apparent reason." Thea argued.

Felicity looked between Oliver and his sister, who had matured since she'd last seen she noted. When Oliver glanced at Felicity he recognised the question in her eyes "She knows" Was his answer.


End file.
